gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Banko
"In the next 30 minutes, you at home could share at this week's home jackpot totaling...$250,000, when you play...BANKO! And now here's the man who will help you win, WINK MARTINDALE!" Banko was a game show pilot based on Bingo. It was prompted for a berth in the 1986 Fall season, but it didn't happen. It also had a home viewer contest where the home players got a chance to share a $250,000 jackpot. Gameplay Main Game Two contestants faced a 25-monitor Banko board. Behind the screens are prizes, booby traps and bonuses. To start, four random screens uncover four prizes and the center free space with the star contained was also given. To earn spins on the board, the contestants played a word association game where they have to spot a common connection between a list of five items. One player gave two clues to his/her opponent who would attempt to solve the puzzle using those clues. Each time the opponent failed to solve it, the clue giver can either stop play or give another clue. The process continued until either all five clues went past the opposing guesser or the puzzle was solved by the opposing guesser. For every clue used, one spin was added to the pot, and the winner of the puzzle round claimed all the spins. When the players went to the Banko board, the lights around the screens flashed and stopped when the player in control pressed down on a TNT-type plunger and yelled, "BANKO!" When a square was hit, a prize and/or a surprise was revealed (the surprises were attached to a prize and were either lose/gain a turn or give the opponent a turn). The object of the game is to get five in a row (either across, up & down or diagonally). When a "Banko" line was formed, the player that stopped on the game-winning square won the game and all the prizes in that line. If the player in control hit the star in the center square, that player automatically won the game. Banko Pilot 05.jpg Banko Pilot 07.jpg|The 3 in front of this player indicates the number of spins he must take. 1911761_1496207547273033_795226808_n.jpg|One guess to what these things have in common. 1625481_1496207523939702_196800819_n.jpg|This Navy man picked up four spins. Banko 1 to 4.jpg|Thanks to a booby trap, Carlese has one spin while Ben has three. Banko Pilot 06.jpg Banko Pilot 08.jpg Banko Pilot 09.jpg Banko Pilot 10.jpg Banko Pilot 11.jpg 1932359_1496207537273034_246888972_n.jpg Vertical Banko.png Bonus Game In the Banko bonus game, there were dollar amounts from $100 to $600 on the monitors instead of prizes. The winning player would take as many spins as he/she wished and each time the winner hit a money square, it was added to his/her total, but all the other squares with the dollar amount landed on went blank. If, at any time, the winning player hit a blank space, the game was over and the player lost all his/her cash, which is why that player could stop and keep the money won. If the player can achieve Banko, or hit the star center square, the winner not only kept the cash but also won the standard B&E prize package. 1959683_1496207573939697_415589282_n.jpg 1898127_1496207560606365_1868586101_n.jpg Ben Bonus Banko.png Banko Pilot 12.jpg Banko Pilot 13.jpg Banko Pilot 14.jpg Home Player Element As mentioned, a home player contest was to be a part of the show. The idea was that viewers could get Banko cards from gas stations, convenience stores, and supermarkets, which would have been distributed by the Wallace Company. Each time a prize or cash value was landed on, the viewer would mark off that space. Upon achieving a Banko, they were to call 1-800-JACKPOT, ostensibly to verify information, then mail in the winning card. List_of_Answers_Graphic.png $250,000_Graphic.png 1-800_Jackpot_Graphic.png Banko_Card_Top.png Banko_Card_Middle.png Banko_Card_Bottom.png Banko Card.png Banko_Cards.png Those who did equally split $200,000; plus, another $10,000 was to go to five randomly selected winners from that group, a total of $250,000. Trivia * Banko was shot for the 1986-87 season, with plans to produce 26 weeks of first-run shows and distribute new cards during the Summer to allow for repeats. * Originally, the show's planned distributor was 20th Century Fox Television. Around June 1986, it was replaced by Colbert Television Sales, which had been Barry-Enright's primary show distributor since 1976. * It is believed that the show went unsold due to low clearances and the then-upcoming Fox television network's refusal to put any of Twentieth's planned syndication efforts for 1986-87 on the lineup, with one article in May 1986 specifically mentioning Banko. Other Pictures banko.jpg More Screenshots Banko_Pilot_Barry_&_Enirght_Productions.png Banko Pilot 02.jpg|The set 1782007_1496207487273039_2015477836_n.jpg|Big money, isn't it? Banko Pilot 01.jpg|The board. 1779284_1496207510606370_1410834362_n.jpg Banko_Pilot_04.jpg|Wink with a Banko Card. 1912474_1496207580606363_448252736_n.jpg BankoB&E.png Trade Ads Banko19851.jpg Banko19852.jpg BankoAd19861.png BankoAd1986.png BankoAd19863.png BankoAd19862.png Video Links Clips of what seems to be a rehearsal show (Greg vs. Kimberly) Full pilot (Carlease vs. Ben) Category:Bingo Category:Puzzle Category:Word Games Category:Gambling Category:Syndicated shows Category:Barry & Enright Productions Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Disney/ABC Television Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Non-Broadcast Pilots